Craig Mistem
Craig Mistem '''was one of the characters in PetersCorporal's first city, Townville. Profile Craig was a foundry worker from Townville who used to date Ashley Jamin, but got involved too much in the Jamin household and ended up being killed by one of them. Profiles known from cases: *He uses Thayst wheels. *He doesn't wear golden rings. *During the events of Decease Behind The Trees, he had a cold. Role in cases *Decease Behind The Trees, Case #3 in Townville:' During Jacqueline Ramos' murder investigation, Barbara Thacks claimed that she had bought Thayst wheels for Craig, who was his boyfriend at that time. He mentioned that he worked in a foundry and Evan Day noticed that it could have some connection to the case, so it became one of the crime scenes. A mysterious note was found there later, but Craig didn't tell the team anything about it and it was proved to be irrelevant to the case. After having arrested Roger Andrews, who was the real case killer, Craig asked the team to find his wallet at the foundry. It was retrieved and the team also discovered that he was dating Ashley Jamin, the daughter of one of the most important businessmen in the district. The mysterious note that the player had found was related to Ashley. Craig and Barbara broke up shortly after that and he kept dating Ashley. *'Within The Fire, Case #8 in Townville:''' Norman Oldhead found a burnt corpse in one of the Queen Elizabeth Foundry ovens, and it turned out to be Craig Mistem. His relationship with Ashley Jamin, which the team already knew about, became one of the most important points in the case after the team learnt that Ashley's grandmother, Stephanie Queen, had been at the crime scene before Craig dead. The relationship was in fact complicated because the Jamin, a rich family, didn't want Ashley to date a humble man like Craig. The same happened in the other side, as Craig's sister (Natasha Dakes) didn't want him to date Ashley either because she was convinced that rich people were no good. In fact, the killer turned out to be Stephanie Queen, Robert Jamin's mother-in-law. The motive was in fact what the team and the suspects had argued all the way through the investigation: social differences. Stephanie was sure that a humble worker didn't deserve to be part of a wealthy and important family like the Jamin. She wanted him to leave Ashley alone and seeing that in fact they loved each other (Craig had started dating her because of her money but they both ended up eventually falling in love though) and that there was no way they would get rid of him, she thought about a murder. She put him in one of the foundry ovens, and even though it was off, the hot temperature of the liquid metal remnants burnt him, putting an end to his life. She was sentenced to home arrest due to her age. See also *Decease Behind the Trees (case/dialogues) *Within the Fire (case/dialogues) Category:Townville content